De aquello de lo que me arrepiento
by bittul-eojin Minni
Summary: Se que he cometido muchas equivocaciones en mi vida, pero, aquello que más me pesa es uno solo, uno que me atrajo más y más errores en mi vida "Reto temático de Octubre" para el foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, no los utilizo para fines lucrosos.

**Aviso: **Este fic, participa en: **"Reto temático de octubre: Regulus Arcturus Black" **en el foro: **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**De aquello de lo que me arrepiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Querido Sirius: **_

_Se te hará raro que te escriba, después de tanto tiempo, pero debo decir que más que nada es para pedirte una disculpa._

_Sé que he cometido tantos errores en mi vida, uno tras otro, casi sin detenerse, cientos de errores que ahora me pesan en el alma y que no quieren dejarme en paz, por ningún motivo, siempre torturándome, siempre allí, haciéndome recordarlos, en cada sueños, en más de la mitad de mis pensamientos._

_No dejan de atormentare, sinceramente no me importa. Sé que me lo merezco._

_Sirius, tenías razón, debí hacerte caso, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?, Te extraño, hermano._

_Sin duda alguna debí escucharte Sirius, pero yo era tan terco, aun lo soy, pero madure, ahora se aceptar mis equivocaciones, a aceptar que más de la mitad de mi vida estuvo mal, y me arrepiento, de todo._

_Hay algunas de las que me he arrepentido más que las otras, pero, sin duda alguna, aquella que me seguirá incluso después de mi muerte, es solo una:_

_El haberme dejado convencer de m…no, nuestra familia en tener que cumplir las tradiciones, por haber sido tan influenciable, ante, las ahora veo, ridículas tradiciones sobre la pureza de la sangre._

_Esa es sin ninguna razón para dudar, mi más grande equivocación, y la que atrajo a cientos y miles de errores más._

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque si no lo hubiera cometido, no me habría alejado de ti, Sirius, estaríamos juntos, como, cuando éramos niños, y no se hubiera roto la promesa de apoyarnos el uno al otro sin importar nada ¿La recuerdas?_

_No habría ignorado al amor de mi vida, ni siquiera pensé en luchar para estar a su lado, ella era tan hermosa, simplemente perfecta, su nombre era Mary McDonald, yo la desprecie y trate de olvidarla, porque era una hija de Muggles, y yo tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que se diría en casa, incluso Andrómeda fue más fuerte que yo en ese aspecto, le tenía… le tengo tanta envidia._

_Me hice Mortifago, por voluntad, creí que sería la decisión correcta, que Madre estuviera orgullosa de mí, lo logre. Terribles días, meses._

_Asesine, torture y no evite que mi "compañeros" lo hicieran, y lo disfrute, se lo que seguramente estás pensando y déjame decirte algo: Tienes razón, soy una total escoria._

_Participe en el asesinato contra Mary, y déjame decirte que fue el primero en que no disfrute, aunque trate y logre que no se notara cuanto sufrí, pero de seguro este era uno de los castigos por todo lo malo que he cometido. El ver a la persona que más amaba siendo torturada y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, esa verdad, en la que en realidad estoy luchando por algo que, ahora me doy cuenta, ya está perdiendo._

_Hablamos de la pureza de la sangre, en que nosotros deberíamos gobernar, pero somos los simples esclavos de un mestizo. Patético ¿Verdad?, al final somos tan traidores a lo sangre como tú, solo que a diferencia de nosotros, elegiste la libertad. _

_Quiero redimirme, que el peso de mis culpas ya no sean tan grandes._

_Es por eso que voy hacia allí, no puedo decirte exactamente donde, pues conociéndote aras algo puramente Gryffindor, irónico, yo un Slytherin, estoy a punto de hacer._

_Te prometo, Sirius, que daré lo mejor de mí, para que esto acabe pronto y si muero solo espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos. _

_Perdóname. Te quiero hermano._

_Regulus A. Black._

Regulus colocando la carta dentro, sello el sobre con mucho cuidado, pensando que hacer con ella.

Al final se decidió por dejarla arriba de un estante lleno de libros, un lugar tan obvio pero difícil de saber, con la mayor de las esperanzas en que su hermano algún día la encontraría y leería.

En un último suspiro se volteo hacia Kreacher, el cual ya llevaba rato esperándolo para marcharse, fue hacia él, tomando su mano, para luego desaparecer, quizás para siempre, solo esperaba cumplir la misión que tenía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de Autora: **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito, para aquellos que merodeen por el foro, sabrán que se supone iba a escribir una parodia, pero por motivos del destino esto fue lo que salió. Aunque igual voy a escribirla, por si quieren leer (digo no más).

Perdonen todos los errores ortográficos, de narración y todo lo demás. Y ya sé que el fic está algo feo, pero es producto de un día con mucha fiebre.

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
